A ski slope of this type is generally known. In this case, the floor is substantially horizontal, i.e. on its lateral edges, the floor is delimited by two lateral walls of the circumferential peripheral wall, which extend parallel to one another. The skiers move substantially along a straight line, relative to which they can execute turns.
In most cases, a drag lift is arranged along these lateral walls which takes the skier to the top of the obliquely downwardly sloping floor. Since the skier descends along this straight ski slope parallel to the drag lift, the skiing distance travelled is virtually the same as the distance over which the skier has been dragged up. Consequently, the time period during which the skier is actually skiing is short compared to the time period required to take the skier up. If there is a waiting time for the drag lift, the actual skiing time is reduced further in relative terms.
It is an object of the invention to provide an indoor ski slope, in which the time period during which skiing is actually taking place is increased in relative terms.
This object is achieved according to the invention in that the surface of the floor is at least partially curved concavely. According to the invention, the surface of the floor is at least a corner segment which is curved concavely. As a result thereof, the skiers cannot only move straight down, but can also ski down transversely to the floor. In this way, the skiing distance travelled can be greater than the distance which is travelled with a drag lift along the lateral wall of the floor, so that the actual time skied is relatively longer than with the known straight ski slope.
Another advantage is the more realistic experience which a skier has on the indoor ski slope according to the invention. In contrast to the known two-dimensional ski slope, where skiers have the impression that they are trapped in a kind of “tunnel”, the ski slope according to the invention offers a more realistic experience of a ski piste in a skiing resort.
A yet further advantage is that a relatively larger part of the skiing surface is being used. The known straight ski slope is relatively narrow in relation to its length, for example 500 meters long and only 20 meters wide. In this case, a strip of snow of the ski slope along the lateral walls cannot be used since skiing too closely to these lateral walls is unsafe. If the drag lifts are arranged along these lateral walls, a corresponding clear safety zone will have to be provided along these drag lifts. However, the ski slope according to the invention is relatively wide predominantly in its upper region. In this wide region, the clear safety zones only form a small part of the ski slope according to the invention. Therefore, according to the invention, a relatively larger part of the ski slope can be used effectively.
A yet further advantage of the ski slope according to the invention is the improved safety. With the known narrow ski slope, in particular less experienced skiers, who can only make wide turns, are a nuisance to other skiers on the ski slope. This leads to unsafe situations on the known ski slope which may lead to collisions and falls.
In addition, the advanced skier will also want to execute large turns. The so-called “carve ski” is a ski which has a slightly tailored shape in the longitudinal direction. The radius of the outer edge of the carve ski or the snowboard affects the radius of the turn which is performed therewith. If the ski is only slightly tailored, i.e. if the ski is virtually straight, the ski is mainly intended to be used for wide turns, such as occur, for example, in a giant slalom descent. An advanced skier using such skis will also want to make large turns, and in that case can thus also cause accidents.
For safety reasons, the so-called “fun carve ski” cannot really be used to full advantage on a known ski slope either. A fun carve ski is a carve ski having a relatively small radius, thus enabling even turns of 360° to be executed with it.
As the shape of the ski slope according to the invention is curved concavely, a skier can swerve at least in the relatively wide upper region transverse to the direction inclined towards the lowest point without impeding other skiers. On the indoor ski slope according to the invention, there is sufficient space for every skier, thus reducing the risk of collisions.
The safety of the ski slope according to the invention is also improved as the distribution of snow over the floor is less easily disturbed. With the known linear ski slope, the snow will be forced from the centre of the floor to the lateral walls as a result of the skiing. Consequently, ice may form in the centre of the floor which may cause skiers to slip and fall. The floor according to the invention is much wider, so that ice forms less rapidly.
It should be noted that WO 01/05472 discloses an indoor ski slope which is provided with a dome-shaped floor. The dome-shaped floor simulates a hill from the top of which skiers can ski downwards. However, the floor of this indoor ski slope is not curved concavely. Consequently, a skier who is situated on the hill does not have an overview of the ski slope. Since the distance between the roof and the floor is relatively small over the entire ski slope, a skier may furthermore experience a sensation as if he/she is trapped in a tunnel. In addition, the top of the hill will be very busy, which adversely affects safety. According to the invention, each skier has an extensive view of the entire ski slope, which increases safety and provides a virtual open-air skiing experience. The ski slope according to the invention really is three-dimensional.